Love in Many Forms
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: Basically a bunch of different one-shots in no specific order. I have to warn you though, since I am an opened minded person, there will be boy/boy slashes and girl/girl slashes. Anyway, it's not all romance, I hope. There might be friendship and family love like siblings and things like that. Current pairing: Octachel
1. Octachel

**Title: Maybe It Won't Be So Bad**

**Pairing: Octachel**

**Type of Love: Love-Hate **

**Summary: Octavian and Rachel never seem to stop arguing. She thinks that there couldn't be a person more annoying, cold, and boring than him until Octavian dares Rachel to do something that she knows she should not be enjoying, but maybe it won't be as bad as she thought.**

* * *

"I hate you!" Rachel said through gritted teeth. Octavian was such a pain in the ass sometimes (all the time). He had the nerve to say he was better than her. At first it had started with a single argument about who's method to tell the future was better but it got a bit out of hand.

"You're so rude! So unorganized, so-"

"And what about you!" Rachel interrupted, "Explain to me what perfect is since you know so much about it!"

"I have a formal way of finding out the future!" Why was this guy following her? They had ben going on for a while now but didn't he have anything better to do?

"What are you talking about? You don't see shit!"

"At least I don't have green smoke come out of my mouth and black out while reciting a prophecy. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, aside from your atrocious outfit, messy hair and horrible personality."

"Yeah, because gutting plush toys is SO hot. No wonder you have so many girls knocking on your door," Rachel rolled her eyes. "If you ever went out with anyone, they'd run away in the first half hour of the date."

"Well, if anyone went out with YOU, they'd ditch you in the first few minutes!" He snarled back. They had stopped walking when they reached Rachel's cave.

"Just go away," she said.

"What, run out of things to say?" He challenged.

"You're not worth my time, Octavian. Anyway, I've got painting to do."

"Oh, don't even get me started on that!"

"Look I'm way more appealing than you anyway. And I wouldn't run from a date because I actually don't want to hurt people's feelings."

"Ha! You really think you could spend a whole day going out with the most annoying person you can think of?"

"Yeah, because I can take it, unlike you."

"So, a son of Ares?"

"Yeah."

"A son of Aphrodite?"

"Totally!"

"A son of Hades?"

"Weird, but I think I could handle it."

"A son of Apollo?"

"I've got nothing against them."

"How about a descendant of Apollo?" He asked. Wait, what? He had not just asked her that.

"...Why are you asking?"

"If you think you're so tough and better than me, then I DARE you to go on a date with me. Whoever backs out or leaves before the date is over loses."

"Why would I want to do something as gross as that?" Rachel asked, already turning red.

"So you're all talk and no bite, huh? I figured," Octavian shrugged, " I knew you couldn't handle something so 'hard'."

"Whoa, wait a second. I didn't say I wouldn't do it!" She couldn't just let him think she would back down so easily. Her pride kept her in place, even though she knew he was just manipulating her into the dare. What was she supposed to do, really? She couldn't chicken out, especially after all she'd said.

"Alright then," He sneered, "When you lose, I get the satisfaction of hearing you tell the whole camp that you think I'm the greatest person you've ever met, I am a better foreseer of the future, and I get to tell everyone you asked me out but I rejected you."

"What?!"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. You're cute and all but the point is to make you look bad."

"You piece of sh-wait, did you just call me cute?" Rachel asked. Had she heard him right or had it just been her ears playing tricks on her? Rachel kind of hoped she was going deaf but the other part of her...

"What!? NO, I didn't-Why would I..." He stammered as he started turning a beet red. "So are you doing it or not?"

"Fine! I've handled you since you got to this camp. I'm sure a few more hours of my time wasted on you won't make much more of a difference!" Then she spit in her hand and held it out. Octavian looked a bit grossed out and confused as he looked at her hand and then at her.

"What? Haven't you ever shook on it like this?" She asked. "Just spit in your hand and then we shake on it. Oh, and crossing your fingers doesn't count." Octavian spit in his hand and hesitantly extended it out to her. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and they shook, "By the way, if I don't make a run for it, which I won't, you get to be humiliated in front of the whole camp."

"Believe me, I'm not planning on making it easy for you. My dignity is at stake here."

"Trust me, I won't enjoy it," Rachel said, even though she couldn't help but smile at him.

"The feeling's mutual," He said and for a second, Rachel caught a faint smile playing on his lips. She didn't know how long they had looked at each other when she finally realized they were holding hands. She quickly let go and Rachel wiped her hand clean on her pants. Octavian looked at his hand for a second then wiped his hand on Rachel's tie-dyed shirt.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and for the first time since she had met him, she heard his laughter, a pure joyous sound that probably didn't mean anything at all, but to Rachel, it meant so much. _Maybe the date won't be that bad_, Rachel thought as she joined Octavian and just laughed along with him.

* * *

Just pretend that Rachel can date, okay? Just saying. By the way, these one-shots will be about different pairings or just friendship kind of things. I might continue a one-shot from time to time.

~Melissa L.


	2. Lazel

**Title: Comfort behind Closed Doors**

**Pairing: Lazel**

**Type of Love: I'm not really sure, you tell me...**

**Summary: Leo doesn't know how it happened and he knows he's just being used, but how can he say no to her when she keeps coming back to him? So much can happen behind closed doors. He's just glad there are locks.**

* * *

Leo never thought he would be in this situation. He wasn't really sure how it started but once it did, he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop. Leo knew he was being used for her own comfort and she wasn't interested in him, but he couldn't just ignore her. Ever since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tarturus, everyone was feeling defeated, but for some reason, she blamed herself.

Hazel had really taken it hard when it happened, even though Leo knew it was his fault and that stupid fortune cookie. Whenever Jason and Piper took their turns to watch the ship, he would either be waiting in his room patiently for her or in the engine room. Leo would listen for her footsteps and the creaking of the door opening. They would just sit there for the longest of times with Hazel just crying on his shoulder. Leo would wait for her to calm down, all the while whispering reassuring phrases in her ear.

Leo didn't understand why she had found comfort from him. Maybe it was that he looked like Sammy or maybe Frank was too busy with his own thoughts, but he never questioned her motives. Leo enjoyed her company, no matter how short it seemed to feel to him. Sometimes, Hazel would let him dry her tears and let him hold her before having to leave again.

They acted as if nothing had ever happened during the day time. It would just be regular Leo working on a part of the ship and regular Hazel holding hands with her boyfriend. Leo had to admit that he hated Frank for having something he wanted, but what could he do? He couldn't just confront Frank without telling him why Leo cared so much so Leo satisfied himself with the coming nights and secret meetings.

One particular night, Leo was lying on his bed in his room, wide awake, waiting for her. Then he heard her footsteps and the creaking of his door. He sat up from the bed as she closed the door silently behind her. There was nothing special she was wearing. A purple shirt, jeans. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Leo opened his arms to her and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him.

He sat her up on his lap and let her cry all the sadness, worry and frustration that she had held on to during the struggling day of arguing with Frank, fighting monsters, etc. Usually, after Hazel had stopped crying, Leo would hold on to her tightly for a second before letting her go and she'd be on her way, but Hazel remained where she was.

"Hazel, shouldn't you be going now?" Leo asked.

"Why? Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"No, it's just that...you usually leave."

"Well, I decided to stay here...unless you want me to go." She started to get up slowly but Leo held on to her waist and made her sit down again.

"Please just stay." he said as he buried his face in her hair.

"Why?" She whispered. Leo didn't have an answer for her. It was too cliché, but he wanted to just tell her. He wanted to tell her that being with her was a whole new emotion to him that made him feel different. He also liked being needed by her because he hated feeling useless. Leo didn't know how to answer her question but made the decision of leaning closer to her until their noses were touching. She was just too desirable for her own good, in his opinion, with her golden eyes, her curly hair and chocolate skin. She was so tough yet gentle. She'd been through so much and still had the strength to keep going and Leo admired that about her.

It didn't take him long to lean in and put his lips on hers. The second he did, though, she jerked away. Maybe it was shock or confusion but it stung. When Leo was about to apologize, she slowly leaned in and kissed him. Leo wasn't sure why she was doing this. Maybe she had found another way to give herself comfort with him, or maybe she really did feel something, but whatever the reason was, Leo didn't question her as always and deepened the kiss. He held on to her waist as the kiss turned from slow and sweet to passionate and enticing. Hazel cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips closer to his.

After a few minutes, although to Leo it felt like seconds, they pulled away for air. They held on to each other in the darkness, listening to their racing heartbeats and the rocking of the Argo II.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear and for a while Hazel didn't respond. Leo wasn't sure if he had done something wrong until she sighed and buried her face in his shoulder and gave a muffled, "I love you, too." Leo wasn't sure if she meant it or not but hearing her say it was enough for him and they embraced each other for the longest of time until it was almost dawn and she left. Then they acted like nothing ever happened and Leo had to endure another day of watching the girl he loved with someone else until nightfall when she fell into his arms once again.

* * *

I figured I should update something. Anyway, this is before Calypso. I'm trying to do all the pairings. You guys could tell what pairing to do next.

~Melissa L.


End file.
